


【TSN/ME】Heartbeats

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 一个没头没脑的小段子
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	【TSN/ME】Heartbeats

“……”  
“……”  
尴尬的气氛在狭小的空间里蔓延。  
Eduardo脸颊的温度开始上升——也许是因为气流不畅，也许是因为过度紧张，也许……也许只是因为在黑暗里，他看不见Mark的脸，却能感觉到对方的呼出的气流拂过自己的下巴。  
都怪Dustin出的馊主意。  
Eduardo不得不想些别的来转移注意力。比如刚刚的游戏——其他三个人是不是一起作弊了?他总觉得自己不该输得这么惨，更何况一起输得还有Mark，这就显得太为刻意了。  
可是如果其他三个真的是故意的——Eduardo的脸又红了点——那是不是代表，除了Mark，H33的其他人都已经知道了Eduardo的心思?  
他的额角开始冒汗，手心也已经湿漉漉的。他怀疑时间其实已经到了，不然他怎么可能已经出现了缺氧的症状?这里的空气绝对够他们两个呆上十分钟的。  
他竭力静下心来听Mark的动静，却只能听到自己的呼吸声。Mark会不会和他一样，手脚都僵硬的不像是自己的，心跳得几乎要蹦出胸膛?Mark会不会也想说些什么打破这寂静，脑子里确是一片空白，连个简单的语音都说不出口?  
又或者，Mark这么安静，只是因为他现在正在脑子里编程。Mark当然能做到，Eduardo甚至怀疑，只要给Mark一台电脑，哪怕是身处于飓风中心，Mark都能不动如山地坚持写代码。或者等时间到了，Dustin他们打开了这锁上的门，Mark会立刻出去，把还没结束的游戏抛之脑后，跑到自己的笔记本前就开始将自己刚刚在脑子里编写的代码转移到电脑里。  
或许……  
“Wardo，安静点，你打扰到我在脑子里写代码了。”  
看吧，这就是Mark·小机器人·Zurkerberg，任何时候都不会忘记他的编程大业。  
Eduardo不知道是该失望还是该松口气。然而新的疑惑又在他脑海中浮现，驱使他开口道:“Mark，可我刚刚并没有说话啊。”  
黑暗里传来Mark的声音:“你的心跳声，它太快太响了，吵的我根本集中不了注意力。”  
轰——  
Eduardo的大脑瞬间炸开一朵巨大的蘑菇云，刚刚才消退下去的温度再一次直线上升，逼近燃点。  
柜子里又沉寂下来。  
Eduardo听到他的心跳声越来越快，而在这片寂静里，还有一个声音愈来愈响，与他的心跳声交联。  
——那是咫尺之外的另一颗心脏跳动的声音。  
end 


End file.
